Französisch für Fortgeschrittene
Französisch für Fortgeschrittene ist die sechzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel und die sechzehnte Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Bei einem Wettkampf schwimmt Emily in der zweiten Runde gegen Paige. Beide kämpfen um die Startposition beim großen Schwimmwettkampf. Aria will derweil unbedingt mehr über Ella's Eintrittskarten für die Museumseröffnung erfahren, während Hanna Caleb noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Spencer erklärt sich bereit, Toby Nachhilfe in Französisch zu geben, um so neue Antworten zu erhalten. Handlung Zu Beginn der Episode wird Toby's Briefkasten zerschmettert und der gesamte Inhalt fliegt durch die Gegend. bittet darum, am Abend mit ihrem Bruder Essen zu gehen, da er selber verhindert ist. Aria fragt nach dem Geld vom Tanzmarathon und er sagt, sie soll sein Scheckbuch holen, neben dem sie die Eintrittskarte der Ausstellung findet. Er meint, dass s Auto kaputt ging und er ihr seines geliehen hatte, sodass sie zu der Ausstellung konnte, was jedoch eine Lüge ist. ist schockiert über s demolierten Briefkasten, doch erzählt ihr, dass so etwas ständig passiere. Spencer entschuldigt sich bei ihr, da sie immer schlecht über Toby geredet hat, doch Emily meint, sie solle sich besser bei ihm entschuldigen. In der Schule reden und über nächtliche Plünderungen in der Schule und über die Ausstellung, was Hanna sehr unangenehm ist. Sie versucht Aria zu beruhigen und sagt, dass es nur ein Zufall war. Beim Schwimmtraining kämpfen Emily und um die Bestzeit. Es geht nicht klar hervor, wer schneller war, sodass sie ein Duell für den nächsten Morgen ansetzen. Auf dem Schulflur erkundigt sich Aria nochmals nach der Ausstellung und findet heraus, dass Ella gar nicht dort war, sondern sich mit einem Freund getroffen hat. Caleb fordert seinen Gefallen bei Hanna ein und will ein Date mit ihr, jedoch um seinen Ruf zu verbessern und so seine Kundschaft zu erweitern. In der Pause sehen Emily und Spencer einen Flyer von , der eine Französisch-Nachhilfe sucht. Spencer reißt sich eine Nummer, mit der Begründung, dass sie so Informationen von Toby erhalten könnte, ab. Danach reißt sie den restlichen Zettel ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand anderes die Stelle bekommt. Spencer besucht Toby Zuhause, gibt ihm seine Post und erzählt ihm, dass sie wegen der Nachhilfe dort ist. Er lädt sie ein auf der Veranda zu lernen, da er das Haus nicht verlassen darf und Jenna drinnen ist. Bei Aria hören sie ein Telefongespräch ihres Vaters, der sich für den Abend verabredet. Die Frage, ob es Ella ist, verneint er. Aria schafft es Hanna zu überreden, ihrem Vater heimlich hinterher zu schnüffeln. Bei der Nachhilfestunde will Toby wissen, wieso Spencer ihm helfen will und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie glaubt, er sei ausgetrickst worden, genau wie sie. Aria und Hanna folgen Byron zur Rosewood High School. Sie schleichen sich ins Gebäude und erwischen Byron und Ella bei ihrem Date. Immer noch in der Schule entdeckt Hanna Kleidung, Handys und ein großes Bündel Bargeld im Lüftungsschacht. Sie nimmt sich das Geld, da sie denkt, es sei von A, als eine Person im schwarzen Pullover sie verfolgt. Sie rennt um ihr Leben und sprüht dem Verfolger Haarspray in die Augen. Sie erkennt, dass es sich um Caleb handelt und erfährt, dass er in der Schule wohnt und seine Familiensituation schwierig ist. Paige taucht völlig durchnässt und reumütig bei Emily auf und entschuldigt sich bei dieser. Emily weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren soll, aber da fährt Paige schon wieder weg. Am Morgen des Wettkampfs, erfährt Emily, dass das Duell zwischen ihr und Paige abgesagt wurde, da Paige gestern auf dem Weg nach Hause einen Fahrradunfall hatte. Im Schulflur reden Caleb und Hanna und sie soll ihm die reichen Schüler vorstellen, um seine Kundschaft zu erweitern. Sie tauschen Informationen aus, wobei sie sich immer näher kommen. Aria bekommt von A mitgeteilt, dass Hanna sie beinahe verraten hätte. Draußen bietet Hanna Caleb an, bei ihr im Keller zu wohnen, jedoch ohne das Wissen ihrer Mutter. Im Schwimmbad treffen sich Paige und Emily. Emily hat versucht sie zu kontaktieren, doch Paige hatte nicht geantwortet. Emily rät ihr nicht länger für andere zu schwimmen, sondern für sich selbst. Spencer schaut bei Toby vorbei, doch er schickt sie erklärungslos weg und gibt ihr das Französisch-Buch zurück. Aria macht Hausaufgaben, während sie Hannas Nachrichten ignoriert. Caleb versucht Hanna zu trösten, da diese Angst hat, dass Aria ihr nie verzeihen wird. Sie sagt ihm, er könne duschen gehen, doch er entscheidet sich, bei ihr zu bleiben. Bei Spencer erzählt Melissa ihr, dass sie schwanger ist und wird sauer, da Spencer sich nicht für sie freut. In dem Buch von Toby entdeckt Spencer, eine Nachricht von Jenna, die Toby kopiert hat. In der letzten Szene hört sich eine Person mit schwarzen Handschuhen eine Französisch-CD an und ordnet währenddessen diverse Objekte. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz * Holly Marie Combs als Ella Montgomery Nebendarsteller * Keegan Allen als Toby Cavanaugh * Ryan Merriman als Ian Thomas * Torrey DeVitto als Melissa Hastings * Lindsey Shaw als Paige McCullers * Tyler Blackburn als Caleb Rivers Gastdarsteller * Bety Le als Bridget Wu * Akanni Ayo als Rosewood-Schüler Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Französisch für Fortgeschrittene/Soundtrack Nachrichten von "A" An Hanna (Handy) Caleb hält dicht, aber wie willst DU MICH zum Schweigen bringen? -A An Aria (Handy) Fast wärst du aufgeflogen. Frag doch mal Hanna, warum! -A Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode